Cliche' Carnival
by ichigoxringo
Summary: Follow the adventures of Warren and Layla at the carnival. WarrenxLayla. 2-shot Complete.
1. Bothering Warren

**Cliché Carnival. A Sky High Fanfiction. **

**No-fucking-way.**

**Authors Note: **MY GOD!! It's my first non-Twilight fanfiction! You don't understand how euphoric I am. LET'S REJOICE!!! (Happy dance) IT'S FOR SKY HIGH, NO WAI! Yeah, I just recently saw the entire thing for the first time. (Admitting time: I saw it yesterday) Mm, yeah, well. I had this idea pop into my head. Inspiration: my mom told me how when she and her cousin lived in Colombia (a small, third-world country in South America. That's right. I'm Hispanic. 100 bitch.) They went to the mall, and in this mall, there is a full-size ferris wheel. Well, Mom's terrified of heights, Aunt Martha loves making Mom angry. So, she did exactly what Warren does. Layla's exclamations are an exact quotation. (To an extent. There are no translations for a few words, so I had to improvise.)   
Two shot. Would be one shot, but I'm stupid and made this authors note too long. WarrenxLayla.

**Cliché Carnival.**

"Hi, Mom," I said into the phone. "What's up?"

"Honey, I'm sorry, I can't make dinner tonight. I was walking home when this stray cat..." She sounded disappointed.

"It's alright, mom. I can totally handle dinner by myself. You just help that cat, okay?" I lied. God knows I can't cook.

"Okay, honey. I'll call you when I'm on my way. Night."

Well, isn't this just peachy? First Will tells me he can't go with me to the carnival tomorrow. Now mom bails on dinner. Oh well. Since making dinner's outta the question, I guess I'll go out to eat. I grabbed my sweater and cell phone and left. Onward, to the Paper Lantern.

Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can dump my problems on Warren. I just know how much he hates it when I do that. Maybe bothering Warren will lift my spirits.

I walked into the restaurant and was seated by a pretty, Asian girl who seemed no older than me. She gave me my menu and scurried off. I couldn't help but notice Warren sigh as he headed towards me. I giggled. He's so cute when he's annoyed.

"What's bugging you?" He asked as he slid into the seat across from me.

"Oh, Warren. Can't a girl visit her friend?" I asked politely, batting my eyelashes.

"No." He said, simple as that.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like being bothered by _hān__ huār gū niang_ with nothing better to do. Especially not while I'm working."

"What did you call me?"

"_Hān__ huār gū niang. _It's Chinese for Silly flower girl."

"But I thought I was a silly hippy."

"Yes, but…Wait, that's not important. Why do you care what I call you, anyway?"

"I'd prefer being called by my name. Which, incase you don't know, is Layla."

"I know what your name is. But I don't think you came here to tell me what your name is."

"I didn't. But, I just thought you should know. Hey, who was that girl who showed me my seat?" I asked. I just love playing with him.

"Her name's Mei Ling. Now what do you want?" This is when bothering him gets boring. He can never keep his mind off of a topic for too long.

"Well, if you must know, my mother couldn't make me dinner and Lord knows I can't cook, so I came here. And, well, when I'm bored, and I need someone to talk to, you're just the guy I need." I said as I took his hand, flashing a playful smile.

"Why don't you talk to Will?"

"He's in Japan. Something about monsters ravaging the city or something. Which reminds me, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"I was supposed to go with Will to the carnival, but, like I said, he's in Japan so I was wondering if you'd go with me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the Han…Hua...gi...Na…wants you to." I said, struggling to remember the words Warren used.

"One, it's _Hān__ huār gū niang, _two, is that all you got?"

"Ple-ease!" I pleaded, squeezing his hand, frustrated.

"…Fine. Under one condition: You order your food before Mei Ling explodes. This is her first customer."

"Deal!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**(A/N: I don't know if **_**Han huar gu niang **_**are the exact words. I used an online translator.)**

I scrunched my hair and put on just the right amount of make-up (I didn't want to look bad for Warren, but I didn't want to look trampy by slathering it on) and slouched onto the couch. Warren was going to pick me up in five minutes.

While I waited, I practiced my lemon-making abilities. Orange. _No_. Apple. _No_. Banana, guava, star fruit, peach, potato, (What?! That doesn't grow on trees!) Everything but no lemons. Argh!

_Ding-dong! _

"Come in!" I called. I kept trying in that small flowerpot.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Trying to make lemons. I don't what it is, but I just can't make them."

He sat down next to me.

"Try thinking about getting it right, not about getting it wrong." He suggested. It was worth a shot. I did as he said and, shooting out of the pot, was a little mini-lemon.

"I did it!" I shrieked.

"Yeah. But how big is it? That's smaller than my pinkie."

"Who cares?!" I said as I threw my arms around him.

He grunted.

"You're killing my plant!" He said.

"What!?" I said, almost shuddering at the thought of murdering a poor plant. I stopped embracing him, and then I noticed what he meant. In his hand was a rose, half-squished because had hugged him.

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd like it. I picked it from my lawn. But you, like, squished it. Thanks. A lot." He said. Why was he blushing?

"I do, I love it. I'll fix it, one sec." I said, pecking his cheek. I seized the rose and placed it in a flowerpot on my window sill where it could get a lot of sun.

"Shall we go?" I asked as I grabbed his hand on my way to the door.


	2. Ferris Wheel, Fiery Inscription

**Authors Note: **Citrus's: My biggest pet peeve. I mean, seriously! Everything is either a lemon, lime, or both. Orange is fine, but Come on! It just bothers me! PLEASE, tone it down a bit, will you? Everything is practically lemon or lime! Mostly lemons. About WARREN. What would Mrs. Peace say if she knew what was going on? Ugh. You people make me sick and disgusted. Write something new for a change, will you? It's Twilight fanfiction all over again.

On another note: _IF_ I get at least 5 people telling me via REVIEW to continue the story, I will. Because. I'm not good at making things short. But, like I said, 5 people must tell me they want MORE.

Btw, TeenyMartini, Colombians do rock. Hard. Thank you for agreeing with me. But, why?!?! O.o" (lol, XD)

* * *

**Chapter 2, Cliché Carnival.**

**Ferris Wheel, Flower Prizes, Fiery Inscriptions.**

* * *

"We're here…" Warren said quietly. Indeed we were.

We were standing under an arch covered in millions of different colored balloons.

"Yup!" I said as I grabbed his hand and skipped into the carnival.

"Wow, there are so many booths. Not that it matters. They're always rigged. That's why I hate carnivals." Warren said, and then sighed.

"Oh, lighten up. Hey, look! I want to try that."

There was a small booth covered in prizes of all sorts; plush animals, dog tags, hats, all sorts of things. The man running the booth noticed me and beckoned for us to go to the booth. I skipped along, as Warren solemnly followed.

"3 dollars for 3 balls. Try to knock over as many cans of soda as you can. The more you knock over, the better the prize!" He said.

Warren placed 3 dollars on the table and picked up the balls. Then, he launched the first one, knocking over the entire pyramid of cans. Then he tossed the second, resulting in the second pyramid to collapse. Again, he tossed the ball, causing the final pyramid to collapse.

"Ohmygawd, Warren, that's amazing!" I said, hugging his arm.

"That'd be three prizes, right?" He asked the carnie, smugly.

"Uh, sure, choose anything ya like."

"2 dog tags and that flower plush doll thing." He said. The man obliged, taking down the three items.

"Here, sir." Warren grabbed the things, giving me the plush flower. It was really cute; it had pink petals and a cute little smiling face.

"I can have this?" I asked stupidly.

"Obviously. Do you seriously think I would keep that for myself?" He had a point. Wow, I'm stupid.

He sat down on a bench and held the two dog tags, examining them closely. Then, he powered up his right pointer finger and started drawing something on them. Then, he picked the second up and did the same. Then he got up and tossed one to me. I caught it, awkwardly.

"Ah! Huh?" I looked at it. On the navy dog tag was an inscription. It read "Layla"

I couldn't help but laugh at the silly smiley face next to my name. It look a little bit deformed, but oddly adorable.

Warren heard my giggle. "What?" He asked.

"Hehe…N-nothing…Just, it looks…._cute_…"

"_He He._"

I looked up, seeing one of the most beautiful sunsets, obscured by an extremely large Ferris wheel.

"Do you wanna go on it?" He asked, noticing my gaze.

I nodded, absently, forgetting I'm absolutely terrified of heights. (Sky High doesn't count because it's firm, not a little cart hanging by its paint)

"C'mon."

"Okay." I said as he took my hand. I guess the reason I forgot my total phobia of heights is because, for some reason, the idea of being alone with Warren seemed almost glamorous. And the sunset was breathtaking. Yeah, let's go with the sunset. (Although I'm sure that's not it.)

Soon, another Carnie was beckoning for us, grabbing my hand, helping me onto the Ferris wheel.

I sat opposite of Warren on a small, steel bench. We started moving and I could see the sunset clearly now.

"Wow…It's so pretty…" I said absently.

"Yeah," He said, looking out the window.

Then, the stupid thing stopped. I looked around, and saw the carnie was letting people on and off. I looked up, and noticed we were at the top. How cliché.

It must've been the height-at least 50 feet above the ground-which made me shriek.

"What's wrong?!" Warren asked, jolting from his bored position.

"We're…So…High…" I said, quietly.

"You're afraid of heights?!" He sounded angry.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"Then why'd you get on?"

"Because…" I wasn't going to tell him the truth. "Because, well, the sunset was so pretty, and you offered, and I didn't want to sound like a baby…"

"Well, that worked out." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

I leaned back on the wall of the cart, causing it to shake, which made me shriek.

"Oh, god." I said, panting.

Warren got up, taking a large step, causing the cart to shake more.

"Don't do that..!" I said, panting.

"Don't do what?" He said, genuine curiosity present. Then he took another step.

"THAT! Don't do that!" I said, shrieking, tightening my fists and tightening my body.

"You mean this?" And he took another step, causing the cart to shake violently.

"Yes! That!"

"Oh, but, how am I going to get over to you if I don't take a step?" Step.

"I don't need you here! Stop!"

"Oh, come on. Don't you like me?" Step.

"AIEEEEEE! Warren, please!"

"Please, what?" Step.

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Oh, come on, don't be a baby." Step.

"I beg of you…" I could feel tears stream down my face. He must have noticed because he stopped.

But, the cart jerked for some reason, causing Warren to fall and land on top of me, his hands gripping my shoulders. I realized it had jerked because it started moving, slowly, back down. I opened my eyes, to see Warren's face not 1 inch away from mine.

"Oh...Umm..." I said, awkwardly. He seemed dazed.

What he did was…well, weird. But, in a good way. Because, one second, I'm worrying about how close he is to me, the next, why isn't he closer?

What he did was lean forward and press his lips to mine.

You know, I swear I couldn't breath, but he didn't care, he just kept kissing me.

Which, you know, I didn't mind. Because I just kept kissing him back, breath or no breath.

And then the cart jerked again, but we didn't move.

"Mommy, look!" I heard some kid say. And I haven't been more embarrassed my entire life.

Continue or not continue? That is the question.

REVIEW


End file.
